epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Doctor Wiki Christmas Special Preview
I am back after a month with a new bit of Doctor Wiki! hurray. Anyways, I have a Christmas Special Preview and crap so here it is! The camera shows a theatre area where a writer is on stage throwing a writing stand across the stage. An employee of the theatre walks out and holds back the writer. '' '' '' Employee: Mr. Noah Probably! Stop! Noah: It’s no use! I’m only use to writing horror stories! There’s no way I can write a Christmas play! Employee: You don’t have to- Noah: I don’t have to? My reputation is at stake! Ugh… Employee: Well I’m going home, see you tomorrow. Noah: Goodbye… ''The employee leaves and Noah clutches his head in his hands. '' '' '' Noah: Ugh… why? ''The lights flicker and go out and Noah stands up and walks to the power box. '' '' '' Noah: What? There’s something wrong with this thing- ''A gust of wind blows and papers on the chair fly away. '' '' '' Noah: NO! MY STORY! ''The viewpoint of a creature behind Noah is shown. It seems to stand up, becoming three feet taller than Noah. '' '' '' Noah: What the- not possible! ''Noah runs towards the exit, with the creature following him. Noah runs outside and ducks into an alleyway. '' '' '' Noah: What is that thing? ''The creature runs past the alleyway and Noah sighs in relief. He runs to his car parked across the street and gets in. He drives off. '' '' '' ''The camera shows Noah at his house at a desk. '' '' '' Noah: Hm… I think I got the story done! ''Noah stands up and starts to read out loud. '' '' '' Noah: “And upon the Christmas Day, when the man sat in his house- ''A viewpoint on the other side of the home is shown. A glowing figure rises from the floor. '' '' '' -watching as the snowflakes fell throughout the neighborhood- ''The figure is shown moving through the house. '' '' '' -and looked at the kids as they built their snowmen. He sighed. It was abnormally cold that day.- ''A split screen of Noah and the figure are shown. Noah is shown grabbing a blanket and breathing. His breath can be shown. The figure is turning the corner of the hall with the Office on the far end. '' '' '' -suddenly, he heard a creak- ''A loud bang is heard from the hallway. -WHAT WAS THAT?! Noah shines a flashlight down the hall to see nothing. He closes the door. '' '' '' Noah: Huh… ah-hem! “He looked around his house to discover”- ''There is a knocking on the door. -Who’s there!? Noah walks towards the door and opens it. Nothing. Noah grabs his keys off of his desk and runs down the hall. He gets to the Front Door when his shirt tugged roughly, causing him to fall to the floor. He turns to see the glowing figure. '' '' '' Glowing Figure: I am the Ghost of Christmas Past… ''The camera shows the outside of Noah’s house as there is a bright flash of light and Noah’s scream can be heard. Category:Blog posts